


Bellanaris

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas isn't the jealous type. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellanaris

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” prompt

Fendes let out a sneeze, forceful enough to make the the arrows she was tending, roll off her lap and scatter around on the ground of the tent. Another tiring day had just finished, where they had to take care of some jobs in the Storm Coast and the rain wasn't making it easier. But, Fendes was thankful, everything was going according to plan so far. They wouldn't have to stay for a lot longer in this cursed place. They just had to find the Elven Artifact to protect the area from Rifts. According to Solas, they were getting close.

The elven mage didn't travel with them most of the time. Dorian was usually the mage of the squad. She had asked Solas before, but he always had something to do, which usually involved a lot of studying and research. But this time, his knowledge was necessary in order to find the artifact.

“I believe you caught a cold, vhenan.” He lifted his eyes from the book his was reading from the other side of the tent.

“I believe you are mistaken.” She retorted and picked the arrows off the ground. “You are the barefoot one and I'm actually starting to like the way shoes feel. Besides, you are the mage around here, can't you come up with something? A potion, a poultice, a spell? It would be a really bad time to get sick.”

He ignored her remarks and turned his eyes back to his book. “What does Dorian do when you get sick?” He asked after a while.

“Dorian?” The archer asked confused. “It just never occurred.” She shrugged. “Wait a minute.” She giggled. Fendes put her arrows aside and looked teasingly at Solas. “Are you jealous? Of Dorian?”

He shook his head without taking his eyes from the book.

“Oh, yes, Solas, I can see it.” She mocked him. The woman crawled closer to him and after struggling a little, she pried the book away from his hands.

The mage furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you think you are doing?” He liked that she was innocent and pure, but sometimes she was just a big child.

“Emma lath, there is no reason to be jealous of anybody. I promise.” She climbed on his lap, facing him, then brought her hands to cup his face. “Dorian is just a friend. Ar lath ma. Bellanaris."

"Ar lath ma, vhenan.” He replied, before wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her close for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellanaris: Eternity.


End file.
